Now or Never Slytherin vs Gryffindor
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: It's Slytherin in the lead in the final game of the season. Will they triumph, or will Gryffindor steal the cup? Parody of the um... beloved HSM3 song. I do not own Harry Potter or High School Musical.


Lee:

Fourteen, Fourteen fourteen players left

better get it done!

fourteen, fourteen

fourteen players

Flint:

Get ready, game on!

Lee:

Fourteen, fourteen

fourteen players left

Slytherin in the lead!

Fourteen, fourteen

fourteen players

Wood:

This is what we need!

Lee:

Fourteen, fourteen

fourteen players left

better get that snitch!

Fourteen, fourteen

fourteen players

We'll be number one… bitch!

McGonagall

(Jordan!)

Wood:

(Let's go team!)

Gotta get it together

Katie! Fly up and shoot!

Lee:

Score!

Wood:

Are you ready? Are you willing?

Gryffindor Fans:

TEAM! TEAM! TEAM! YEAH!

Lee:

Flint hit by a bludger

Fans- what are we here for?

Gryffindor Fans:

To win!

Fred and George:

And we know that we're the best team!

Wood:

Come on team! Come on team! Come on!

Harry:

And if we win today

Just think of what they'll say

It all comes down to right now

It's up to us!

Wood:

So what are we gonna be?

Gryffindor Team:

T-E-A-M! Team!

Gotta work it out!

Angelina:

Turn the broom around

Flint:

This is the last time

To get it right!

This is the last chance

To put up a fight!

We gotta show what we're all about

Wood:

Work together!

This is the last chance

To make our mark

Future teams will know who we are

This is the last game

To win the cup,

It's now or never!

Gryffindor fans:

L-I-O-N-S

Gryffindor!

Come on come on!

L-I-O-N-S!

Gryffindor!

Come on! Come on!

Slytherin fans:

Slytherin, hey

Yeah we're going to win!

Gryffindor fans:

L-I-O-N-S

Gryffindor!

Wood:

Alicia, fly up! Katie- down low

Lee:

Angelina shoots, SCORE!

Wood:

Gotta work it together

Montague:

Gimme the quaffle! (3x)

Wood:

Katie! Keep the ball in control!

Harry:

(to himself)

Let's fly down low

Flint:

Show them we can do better!

Fred and George:

And if we win today

Just think of what they'll say

It all comes down to right now

It's up to us!

So what are we gonna be?

Gryffindor Team:

T-E-A-M! Team!

Gotta work it out

Harry:

(to himself)

Just search all around

Flint:

This is the last time

To get it right!

This is the last chance

To put up a fight!

We gotta show what we're all about

Wood:

Work together!

This is the last chance

To make our mark

Future teams will know who we are

This is the last game

To win the cup,

It's now or never!

(It starts to rain. Raindrops coat Harry's glasses)

Harry:

Right now I can hardly see

Wood:

You can do it or else

You're off the team

Harry:

_Impurvius!_

Now that's all I really need

Chasers:

Then come on!

Wood:

Make us strong!

Harry:

Now let's turn it up! Game on!

Gryffindor fans:

Gryffindor! Let's catch the snitch!

Go Gryffindor! We're number one!

Hey Slytherins, we're the champions!

Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!

Slytherin Fans:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEN MINUTES LATER

(In the hospital wing)

Wood:

Harry! That was an amazing catch!

Fred:

He's knocked out, Wood.

Wood:

It was still amazing. Well, I'm off to the showers.

We won! We won!

(Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia stare at him skipping out the door)

Katie:

That was-

George:

Silly?

Fred:

Girly?

George:

Gay?

Katie:

I was going to say unexpected, but-

Alicia:

Well, I'm off. That may have scalded me for life. Angelina, Katie, come on.

(The three chasers leave, followed soon by Fred and George. Hermine and Ron enter just as Harry wakes up)

Harry:

Wha- what happened?

Ron:

You caught the snitch! We won the match!

Hermione:

It looked like you saw the snitch, but then you were hit by a bludger, and then you fell. We all thought you'd died or something, but then you opened your hand and-

Ron:

The snitch!

Hermione:

Well, yes. The snitch flew out.

Ron:

We won the cup!

_Madam Pomfrey comes in and kicks them out after a short while. She gives Harry a potion for dreamless sleep, and in his sleep, she hears him mutter,_

Now or Never


End file.
